


Courting Danger

by Garpie64



Series: Omega Jason Todd Week 2019 [4]
Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Wally West, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Jason Todd, Earth-3, M/M, Omega Jason Todd, Polyamorous Character, Runt Jason Todd, do not copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 18:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20068594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garpie64/pseuds/Garpie64
Summary: One should always be wary when dealing with Owls.------Omega Jason Todd Week Day 4: Rarepair





	Courting Danger

If you are reading this on another site or app that isn't AO3, this work has been stolen and posted without permission. If the site or app has ads, is monetized, or required a fee, you have been scammed. If a site or app claims to provide offline reading, AO3 already allows fics to be downloaded for offline viewing.

#

The mountain was pretty empty with so many of the Team out with their mentors. Heroes were crawling out of every crack and crevice lately so the Crime Syndicate was on full alert. So it surprised Wally to find Talon – no Tyto now – busy stretching on the mats down in the gym. He paused, unsure of the omega. Everyone knew Tyto belonged to Nightshade with how possessive he was. On top of that, he was an Owl and probably the most dangerous since he was also an omega many underestimated. He also didn't really interact with the males of the Team besides Roy. Wally only really knew him through Dick.

As Jason Todd, he was a sweet omega, but there was no doubt he had a fiery spirit. Jason ran the show. As Talon he had been brash but confident and controlled. As Tyto, he was more dangerous than Nightshade. He could sweet talk anyone it seemed and no one argued the fact that he had Owlman and Nightshade wrapped around his finger. Wally had come to like the punk with a love of literature, cars, and life.

“Going to keep watching me over there, Wallster?” Jason called.

Wally blinked then headed for the mats. “What brings you here, Jaybird?”

“Dick's busy with B out of country so he sent me here to help hold down the fort.” Jason answered stretching down to his toes. Wally's brain stuttered to a halt at the sight of the omega's ass sticking out. His eyes fell on the body on display. He swallowed at the sight. When had Jason become so hot?

“You're drooling, Impulse.” Jason smirked straightening up.

“What? No.” Wally tensed trying and failing to hide his embarrassed flush. 

Jason snorted. “Really convincing there, Wally. Try a little harder and you'll be the same shade as your suit.”

Wally couldn't help but watch as the omega continued to stretch and was it just him or were all his positions so...sexual? The older villain rolled his eyes. Nightshade trained the kid, of course he'd work those moves into the routine. He probably fucked the kid while training. He shivered at the image. Jason noticed; smirked; and changed position. Wally sucked in a breath as the pheromones of a content, pliant omega hit him. The scent was alluring and all the signs of a warm inviting omega. Jason let out a pleased moan with his leg up on a bar and his upper body folded over the limb. He would hear the faint growl and harsher breathing behind him. A small smirk flushed across his face before he turned around to look at the flustered alpha.

“So want to spar? I've got nothing else - “

Wally crashed into him, lips on his. His back hit the nearest wall as Wally caressed his sides. The alpha growled at the light shiver from the Omega. Jason opened his mouth letting Wally's tongue slide against his own. The omega's mouth was divine, lips plump and tongue working against the alpha. Jason smirked as he worked his hands into red hair and he felt Wally grind against him. He gave the older only a slight warning before jumping up to wrap his legs around the other's waist. Wally's hands instinctively came down to the omega's thighs to hold him in place. The alpha broke away gasping for air while pressing their foreheads together.

“Fuck, we shouldn't be doing this. Fuck.” Wally tilted his head to lavish hot kisses against the amega's throat. “You're my best friend's boyfriend. I shouldn't be doing this.”

"Wally," Jason moaned grinding up against him. His voice was low and seductive. "Give me one good reason not to do this?"

"You're Nightshade's boyfriend?"

Jason rolled his eyes. "I said a good reason."

"You're my best friend's omega."

“Which means he already likes you so you get the pass from Dickie.” 

"I don't think it works that way."

Jason pulled Wally away from his throat to burn his eyes into the Alpha's gaze. His grip was punishing in Wally's hair. "For the record, I'm not anyone's anything. Nightshade belongs to me. He's my alpha. I'm not his omega. Besides, it's not like we haven’t had a third wheel before. Roy's been a pretty constant guest in our bed. It's been driving me crazy ever since your first visit to the apartment and I could really smell you. You think Dick doesn't know?"

Wally's heart stuttered on the exhale when he felt the omega's very interested erection against his own. His fingers tightened against Jason's thighs. He growled low laying his head on his shoulder and letting the mouthwatering scent of willing omega drown him for a moment.

He placed a gentle kiss on exposed skin. “What do I smell like to you?”

Jason hummed. “Like candy and sweets, good enough to eat.”

Wally smiled. He thrust forward, pressing the omega harder against the wall. “Fuck,”

“That's the plan.” Jason mused. He felt the rush as Wally raced off to his room, laughing when the cold hardness of the wall turned into the softness of a bed. “Neat talent you've got there. Dick doesn't have the patient to get to a bed in time.”

“Neither do I.” Wally layered over the omega working his hands under Jason's sweats.

“Dick gets in moods sometimes.” Jason stretched out letting the alpha do as he pleased. Wally was literally thrumming with energy, vibrating slightly as he pushed up Jason's shirt. “He won't let me – or Roy when he's there – out when he gets possessive. He'll grab either of us and bend us over the nearest piece of furniture or just down on the floor as he fucks us into oblivion. It's amazing, absolutely amazing. You haven't lived until you've had Nightshade fuck you into the floor.”

Wally smirked against Jason's throat tossing the rest of Jason's clothes to the floor. “Little omega, you haven't even seen what I can do.”

Jason shivered happily as Wally's naked cock rest heavy against his own. He bit his lips, a sly smile spreading across his cheeks. The excitement was building up inside him; growing more as Wally pinned his hands above his head. Then, a deep moan escaped the omega as he felt Wally vibrating against him. His fingers curled into his palm as he arched.

“Fuck, oh fuck, Wally, baby.” Jason cried. He thrust up against the wonderful stimulation. A slightly hysterical laugh escaped him. “God, you're just a giant vibrator aren't you?”

Wally chuckled darkly. “Wait until you feel it in you.”

“Shit, baby.” Jason panted. If Wally kept this up; thrusting against him and buzzing with the perfect sensation, he'd come all too soon. Showing off the skills Dick had taught him, he hooked his legs around the alpha's waist and spun them around so he was straddling Wally's waist.

The alpha released his hands in favor of grabbing his small hips to guide him into rutting hard against him. Jason fell forward to brace against the older's chest. His fingers curled into the muscle there, pressing in with a sting that made the alpha nearly snarl. Jason bucked hard feeling the growing spiral of lust grow low in his gut. His head fell forward with dark hair falling into his face. The hard rutting fell into stuttered desperate humping and then he gave a loud keen of a cry as come splattered over Wally's chest.

The sound went straight to the alpha's groin and he shuddered feeling the hot release on his skin. Jason slumped on his arms, shaky and panting hard. Wally smirked up.

“Dick ever get you off that fast?” Wally teased.

“Fuuuuck.” Jason moaned. Wally was still hard between his legs, hard but thankfully not vibrating anymore. His teal eyes fell on the mess he had made. Wally sucked in a breath as the omega bent down to lap at the cooling liquid. His hot tongue slipped over hard hills and into valleys. Every twist and flick over muscled abs seemed to break through the Alpha's control. He rolled his head back and groaned loudly into the empty air.

Jason chuckled lapping up the last of the mess he had made before sliding down lower. He nuzzled into Wally's hip, nipping the jutting bones and licking the gorgeous skin laid out for him. His mouth traveled further, coming close but never touching the hot erection. Wally started writhing as Jason sunk lower to get his teeth into delicate thigh muscles. It made his partner hiss at the pain of the bite, but didn't move as Jason worked a very possessive bruise into the flesh.

Only when he had placed a few more that left him satisfied did he pull away. His eyes fell to the straining cock. Wally was desperate; not nearly as controlled as his Dickiebird who wouldn't thrust into the air for friction. He was much more expressive, shifting his hips and a plea on the tip of his tongue. Jason grinned. He liked this lack of control. He liked being able to work the Alpha up so easily.

Wally felt like he had been sucker-punched when Jason's hand wrapped around his length.

“Look at you, baby. You're so desperate for me.” Jason purred. “What do you need?”

Wally felt the whine escape before he could catch it. He tried to buck up into that grip, but Jason wouldn't let him.

“Come on, Wally. You're fond of talking. Is this all I have to do to shut you up?” Jason purred moving forward to kiss his chest. “Come on, use your words. What do you want?”

“Fuck you.” Wally moaned. “Want to...fuck you.”

Jason smiled as he straddled Wally's hips, taking his erection and fitting the head of his cock to his leaking hole then slid down slowly. He hissed at the glorious stretch aided only by slick since he hadn't taken the time to stretch himself fully. The pain was minute really, but it was just enough to have him hard again. Wally surged up the moment Jason sat fully on him. Arms wrapped around the omega's waist, tugging him forward as Wally devoured his mouth. He smirked at Jason's gasp when he started vibrating again inside him.

The omega arched, seizing up at the pleasure rolling through him. He whined and struggled. His body didn't seem to know how exactly to move with the stimulation deep inside of him. His fingers curled into pale flesh as his arms hugged tightly. His mouth came down to bite into a strong shoulder venting the excess emotions consuming him. A litany of curses fell from his lips when Wally shifted to curl under him and begin thrusting deep. 

The tables had turned leaving the Omega lost in the pleasure and heat and security he felt. An alpha – his alpha – was holding him and making him feel so good. Their hips smacked together with the force of Wally's fucking. Jason could do little more than simply cling to the older man who held him up. His legs moved to wrap around the other's waist tightly. He lost track of time completely consumed by the alpha thrusting and vibrating inside him, hitting every button to make him sing.

Wally leaned forward dropping Jason on the bed. It took some encouragement to get the omega to let go before he could turn the other around on his stomach. Jason cried at the loss of Wally's warmth until he felt the alpha lying over him. He arched his head back feeling Wally slide back into him. A warm mouth fell over his pulse as a light bite sent a wave of calming chemicals to ease some of his nearly panicking state. Wally waited until his omega relaxed and became a pliant limp body beneath him. Only then did he start up a pace to bring them both a release.

Jason's softer cries were further muffled into the bed while his fingers tangled in the sheets. He felt comfortable now that the Alpha's weight was pinning him down and he had an Alpha bite at his throat. He could feel the rumble of growls and groans against his body and he wanted his alpha.

“W-Wally, please!” Jason begged. “Alpha!”

Wally hushed him slowing his pace and letting him feel the knot growing and steadily catching until Wally could only pull back an inch or two. Jason cried out as he felt the alpha come inside him – sparking his second and far more intense orgasm. He was shaking in the overwhelming pleasure, eased only when Wally rolled over to pull Jason close to his chest and encase him with limbs. They both drifted a bit in the afterglow and haze.

~*~

Wally jolted awake at the sensation of fingers in his hair. Jason was still against his chest – his gentle breathing meaning he was still asleep. The fingers in his hair scratched and Wally nearly bolted up.

“Easy, don't wake Little Wing.” Dick whispered holding Wally's shoulder and pressing him back into the bed.

Wally felt panic staring up at both Dick and Roy standing in his room. “Shit, Dick, I'm sorry. Fuck.”

Dick just kept that light grin, that terrifying deadly grin he gave his victims before disemboweling them.

“Cool it, Wallster.” Roy called softly suddenly making himself aware. “He's not here to tear your guts out.”

“We've already talked.” Dick assured kneeling before Jason and petting his hair. Even in sleep, the omega rose to meet the affection. “Jason's not one to be tamed. He'd never let just one alpha claim him. As long as he stays safe and happy, we'll accept his partners."

Wally let out a breath. "So, you're really okay with this? With sharing Jason?"

Roy snorted. "Sharing Jason? No, that's not how it works. There's no sharing Jason. He doesn't belong to us. We belong to him."

Wally couldn't help but chuckle at that. Dick did as well. "Welcome to the harem, Wally."

Wally laughed at the horrible joke, shaking his head and falling back into the mattress. "You Owls are trouble.

Dick chuckled. “We're nothing but fun.”

“Arguable.” Roy called.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/garpie64)


End file.
